Reincarnation
by Xxcup-noodlexX
Summary: Taken by the Akatsuki, a young girl learns the meaning of hate, being in love, and becoming a true villian.   DeidaraXOC HidanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Crying out I grabbed the side of my neck, it felt like it was on fire! Did something sting me? My body felt like it was burning up! GOD, who knew there was a pain like this! Before I knew it, I had hit the ground, unconscious...

Everything seemed much more defined and sharper when I woke. Which was weird, even with my glasses on my vision was limited, but now I was seeing 20/20. My glasses were cracked anyway, so I just slipped them in my backpack. Thank God it was still there, relief washed over me for however brief a minute before I tensed up again. Where exactly was I, anyway? How did I get here? WHO brought me here? With all these questions running through my head I barely noticed the two figures hovering over me, faces shadowed by the darkness of the night. "Who are you?" I questioned cautiously, hugging my backpack.

"Look who decided to get up,"came a hauntingly sinister voice, not very far from my ear. Normally, I would have spazed out and had a panic attack, but somehow I sensed the unearthly presence behind me. _"What's up with that..." _At that very second, I was jerked in the air, feet dangling, still dazed and confused. "Ow! Damn it, let go! Your hurting me!" I demanded, struggling to get free, but to no avail. Looking up to glare at my captor, my eyes were meet by red ones showing a look of boredom and something of interest. Perfectly matching those crimson orbs was a head of messy ginger hair.

"Sasori, my man, don't you think your being a bit rough, un?" came a slightly amused voice.

"Fine, I suppose...", the red head sighed uninterestedly, dropping me back to the earth. Wrenching my eyes shut and preparing for the impact, I let out a squeal, but before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms were under me. "Was that really necessary, hmm?" an irritated voice questioned. I looked up to see a blonde-haired boy no older than 19 cradling me._"Wow, his hair's longer than mine! And his eyes are really pretty..."_

"Sorry about that. Danna isn't very fond of people. Are you ok?" the blonde spoke softy, ignoring the red head's 'hmph', and setting me on my feet.

"I-I'm fine...thanks?" I was seriously confused now. Aren't guys who kidnap people supposed to roguish and tough? This guy looked like he stepped out of _Teen Vogue_ or something! Just another stereotype, I wondered.

"That's good to hear!", the blonde replied cheerfully, "ah, by the way I'm Deidara, un."

"Okay then...I'm, uh Taka..." I stuttered quietly, feeling awkward.

"Heh. Well, Taka, you have been specifically chosen to join our elite organization. Consider it quite the privilege, un!" the blonde chirped nonchalantly, showing a mischievous smirk the whole while.

"O-organization? But...why me? I-I can't be in your organization! I have to go home! My parents...my parents! They're probably worried sick! E-Exams! Oh god, I have exa-"

"Shut. Up." the one called Sasori growled, snapping me out of my panicked rant. "None of those things matter now, girl. You don't have a choice once you've been selected to join our organization. Now, you can come silently or by force. Your choice."

I scoffed silently. So now I had a say so in things? I gripped the straps of my backpack angrily. Now this guy had just gone and pissed me off, but I wasn't stupid enough to even try and fight. Two against one? Now that's just not fair. So, I went with the second best option.

Running.

I sped past my captors, faster than I'd ever gone before. It must have been the adrenalin rush because it felt like I was at least a mile ahead of them. It was amazing how I could see so clearly during the dark, clouded night! But just as a relieved smile was spreading across my face I heard the voice of a certain blonde.

"Sasori-danna, why do they always run?" was the last thing I heard before I felt the blow to the back of my skull and passed out into the darkness.

A/N- well that was chapter one! Guys I need feedback! Did it stank? Did it rock ya sox? LET ME KNOW. I live off of reviews so don't let me starve! T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Tell em the disclaimer Dei-kuun~

Deidara- the bat shit crazy author in no means owns the characters-except Taka and the story line-and is not making a profit from this, un.

I'm not bat shit crazy! D:

Deidara- says you. -shakes head-

I'm tellin' Hidan nii-san on you! T_T

"Ow, my head...ow! My neck hurts..." I mumbled drearily, sitting up to find myself on a soft bed in some strange room. I still couldn't believe what happened last night, or at least I presumed it was the the next day. The foreign room I'd been placed in failed to have any windows.

"Glad to see your finally awake, un." The blonde from last night appeared seemingly out of nowhere, still wearing that same smug expression.

"Where am I...I want to go home...p-please..." I felt a pathetic sounding whimper escape my lips. For the first time since I'd been captured a genuine fear not only for my life, but for whatever reason I was even kidnapped in the first place boiled to the surface.

"You can't return home now, hmm. Not after what you've become." the blonde said quietly, gently stroking my face in an attempt to calm me.

Turning away from his touch as if I'd been burned, hot, angry, tears began to pour down my cheeks. "I-I don't understand...why can't I go back! What do you mean by 'what I've become!" My small frame was literally shaking from being so confused and upset.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the blue eyes got on one knee and simply said, "Look." He held a small mirror up to my face.

I gasped.

What I saw reflected in the mirror was a completely different girl. Her skin was a flat white, almost porcelain like in a way, completely unlike my tanned, almost brownish skin. She had blood-shot ruby red eyes, one of which was hidden behind her too long, red streaked bangs. The face had a pretty bone structure, though. But what really got me were the two, small gleaming fangs slightly resting on the girl's lips.

I pulled back in shock.

She pulled back too.

I raised my hand to touch the mirror, just to make sure what I was seeing was actually real, and her hand raised too.

It took a moment for my brain to process it, but that girl in the mirror really was me.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." I heard the blonde say before flashing a fanged smile.

"W-what...the..." I stared at the blonde. "What am I!" All the fear in trembling in my voice had been replaced by pure confusion and malice directed at the blue eyes. "Tell me what the fuck I am!"

"Heh. Isn't it obvious, hmm? I honestly thought the fangs would give it away." He made an attempt to touch my lips but I snapped at his hand causing him to smirk darkly. "Your a day breaker now, more commonly referred to as a vampire, un."

Was this some kind of sick, twisted joke? Vampires? That's ridiculous! There was no such thing...right? I touched the mirror that was now resting on my lap. "...But I can still see my reflection. V-vampires don't have reflections..." I said quietly hoping that it was all just one big joke. That once I figured out it was, I could go back home and forget about this whole thing.

He laughed. "Oh please. Don't believe all the superstitions you hear." The blue eyes stood from his kneeling position, pulling me to my feet along with him. "It seem I have a little explaining to do, hmmm?"

"Yeah...you do..." I said, feeling a little reassured that my life wasn't in danger. But that didn't mean I was trusting this guy anytime soon. Looking up, I saw he was smiling. The feeling from when we first encountered returned only an actually blush cam to my face this time. I turned away quickly hoping he hadn't seen. _'Get it together girl! This guy is...is EVIL or something! This is no time to start acting like a hormonal idiot!' _I practically screamed in my head. It was definitely strange. But there was something about this guy...being around him made me feel...flustered that's for sure. But safe? I didn't know why but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Heh. Here put this on." He handed me a black robe like thing with red clouds on it, identical to the one he was sporting.

Um...ok? I slipped the oversized robe over my head. It practically fit like a dress, hanging past my feet. It left me feeling like I was a five year old, playing dress up and trying on their parents clothes. A small smile came to my face as I twirled around in the robe and giggled, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"How cute, un." The blonde chuckled snapping me out of my childish trance-like state.

My face exploded in a crimson flood when I realized how ridiculous I must have looked. "Er...so...what did you say your name was...?" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, looking away from the blue eyes gaze.

"Deidara, hmm. But you'll address me as Master." he said seductively, pulling my face near his.

Blushing madly, I bit my lip in frustration. What nerve! Who the hell does he thi-

"Ow!" I cried out, realizing that my newly acquired, small fangs had pierced my lip, drawing blood. "Christ, that hurts!"

"Aw, did we hurt our self? Let me help, hmmm." Deidara spoke smugly, licking the steady trickle of blood away from my bottom lip. "What a sweet flavor, un." he said licking his lips.

At a lost for words I pulled away quickly, backing up until I was against the wall farthest from the blonde psycho. "Y-you licked me! W-wt-what you do that for!"

**Deidara's POV**

She's so adorable, my little pet. Always acting so flustered and embarrassed. It's so fun teasing her, watching her squirm.

"Ow!" I heard my lovely Taka cry out from biting her lip. Heh, such a NewBorn thing to do.* It just added to her innocent charm. I almost felt bad for bringing such a pure soul into the sinful life of a vampire. Almost.

"Aw, did we hurt our self? Let me help, hmmm." I spoke quietly before licking the delicious cherry colored liquid away from her small cut. "What a sweet flavor." I said more to myself, reveling in the sweet-flavored taste with a smack of my lips.

Backing into the wall with the most hilarious expression I'd ever seen, she more or less screamed, "Y-you licked me! W-wt-what you do that for!"

I had to fight back the laughter that tried to force it's way out.

"Heh. Well you looked like you were in SO much pain, drama queen, un."

"So LICKING me is supposed to help!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore does it, hmm?"

Taking a moment to touch her lips, the stunned expression on her face melted into a softened, almost dream-like look. I wondered just what might have been going through her mind, but the thought perished once I heard my door creak open.

"Deidara."

"Ah, Konan. Is there something I can help you with, un?" I asked respectfully enough, but was more than annoyed with the intrusion.

"Yes, Leader wishes to speak with you." she spoke in her ever soft voice.

I could feel the color in my face drain. Whatever the reason Leader had for summoning me, could not be good. "Very well...Taka you will stay here. Do **NOT **leave this room." I made my voice sound as cold as possible. The others that lurked here were not the kindest bunch of people and would jump at the chance to make my NewBorn there own.

Opening her mouth to protest at my demand, I simply held up a hand. "Disobeying me will have consequences." And with that, I followed behind Konan. Ready to face whatever Leader had in store for me.

A/N Oooh~clifie! O3O Phew! That took foreeeever! But that's me, working hard to please you guys ^_^

and PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews make me work much faster and let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Arigato!

*A NewBorn is a newly born vampire. To be explained mor in next chapter.


End file.
